Ben 10 UA: Monster Within
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: After the events of "Absolute Power", Kevin is having trouble controling his powers and is transforming into Ultimate Kevin whenever he gets really mad. Can Ben and Gwen help him control his transformation, or will he become a monster all over again?
1. The Transformation

**Jedi Master 325 here with a new Ben 10 fanfic. This story can also be found on my Deviantart page, and my username is Jedi-Master-3765. Anyways, enjoy the story, and no negative reviews please. :)**

**Summary:** After the events of "Absolute Power", Kevin is having trouble controling his powers and is transforming into Ultimate Kevin whenever he gets really mad. Can Ben and Gwen help him control his transformation, or will he become a monster all over again?

**Disclaimer:** I Do not Own Ben 10

It was another day in Bellwood. Kevin was currently in his garage working on his car. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Ben calling him.

" What do you want Tennyson? Can't you see I'm busy!" He said in an annoyed tone.

" I know you hate it when I call you and asking for a favor, But Gwen and I are being attacked by forever knights and we could use some backup!"

Kevin groaned as he hung up and drove off to help the two cousins out before they could get killed.

As he arrived at the scene, he saw Ben as Fourarms knocking down a group of knights while Gwen was blasting another group with her mana.

Kevin pressed his hand against the metal of his car to armor up, but nothing happened.

" Kevin,what's the holdup? We're getting clobbered over here!" Ben shouted as he threw another knight off of him.

" I'm trying Tennyson! My powers aren't working!" Kevin shouted back.

Suddenly, one of the knights got lucky and fired a laser blast at Gwen. She screamed in agonizing pain as the laser struck her in her right shoulder. "Gwen!" Kevin screamed as he saw his girlfriend go down.

He suddenly felt white hot pain surge through his whole body. Before Kevin even realised it, he had transformed into Ultimate Kevin and had beat up every single forever knight in sight.

" Kevin, are you ok? What happened to you?" Ben asked, shocked to see his best friend in this form once again.

" I don't know Tennyson, I just saw Gwen get hurt and I got mad. Then the next thing I know, I'm in this form again."

Ben thought for a minute, " Ok Kevin, try calming down for a minute. Maybe that will help you turn back."

Kevin took a deep breath and suddenly felt himself turn back to his human form.

Gwen suddenly regained consciousness and saw a pile of beaten forever knights in front of her.

" Did I miss something while I was blacked out?" She said as she got up and held her injured arm. "

"Oh, just the usual. Kevin apparently has lost control of his powers and transformed into Ultimate Kevin."

Gwen was now frozen in fear. just knowing that Kevin had suddenly turned back into his ultimate form scared her much worse than looking Ultimate Kevin in the eyes and trembling with fear at the same time.

" Hello, Gwen? Anyone home in there?" Ben asked, concerned for his cousin.

" Dude, I think she's still traumatized from the first time I was in my ultimate form." Kevin said as he looked at his girlfriend, hoping that she wasn't scared of him now.

" We better take you to Azmuth and see if he can find a way to help you." Ben said as the headed for the hangar bay where Rustbucket III was currently docked at.

As they boarded the ship, Kevin hoped that Azmuth could find a way to fix him. After all. he didn't want the monster within him to take control and have him hurt everyone he ever cared about again. especially Gwen.

Speaking of Gwen, he had not seen her since they had boarded Rustbucket III.

Exiting the cockpit, Kevin walked into the cargo hold and saw Gwen meditating. Kevin knew this was how she calms herself after she has been in a traumatized state.

Unknown to everyone, things were about to get worse in more ways than one.

**And that is the end of chapter one. Leave a review and tell me what you think about this fanfic so far.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Diagnosis Revealed

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy! :)**

After arriving on Galvan Prime, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were explaining the reason of their visit to Azmuth.

" Any idea what's going on with Kevin Azmuth? He shouldn't be able to turn into Ultimate Kevin. We cured him of that transformation weeks ago." Ben said, worried that his best friend might be losing control of not only his powers but his sanity as well.

" Hmmm, I think I have an idea of what's going on. Follow me to the lab." Azmuth said as the trio followed him.

Minutes later, Kevin was laying on a metal table with electrodes attached to his arms, legs, and both sides of his head.

" Are you sure this experiment won't hurt me? I don't mean to complain Azmuth, but I've got a real bad feeling about this." Kevin said in a worried tone. Azmuth sighed impatiently.

" Relax Levin, we're only going to look over you're DNA and see what is causing you to turn into your ultimate form. I assure you, you won't feel a thing." Azmuth said as he turned on the machine.

" Hmmm, that's odd. According to these charts, there's still a small amount of Ultimatrix DNA fused within your double helix." Azmuth said grimly.

" Wait a minute! You mean I'm gonna be stuck like this?! Noooooo!" Kevin screamed, not wanting to spend the rest of his life turning into a monster without realizing it.

" Kevin, just calm down before you..." Ben was cut off as Kevin grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

" Don't tell me to calm down Tennyson! This is all your...Arrgghh! " He suddenly cried as he felt the same white hot pain from earlier surge through his body again.

Without warning, Kevin was suddenly in his ultimate form again. Gwen just stood there, frozen in fear as memories of Ultimate Kevin attacking her and almost draining her of her mana flashed right before her eyes. Kevin saw this and ran right out of the lab.

" Kevin wait! Come back!" Ben shouted, but it was too late. Ben turned to look at Gwen and saw that her face was now white as a ghost.

" Gwen listen to me, I know you're still traumatized from Kevin going ultimate the first time. But you have to get rid of your fear, otherwise we'll never be able to help him." He said as Gwen came to her senses.

" Alright, what's the plan?" she said, hoping that they would be able to help Kevin before it's too late.

**And that's the end of chapter two. Leave a review and I will get chapter three posted soon.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Memories and Payback

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy! :)**

Gwen's POV

As I ran down the hallway in search of Kevin I had to remind myself " He may look like Ultimate Kevin on the outside, but he's still the same Kevin you fell in love with on the inside".

One of my deepest and darkest fears was of Kevin absorbing energy and going insane again. I had to shake these fears off knowing that if I was gonna help Kevin, I had to be brave and show him that I'm no longer scared of his ultimate form.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, my hands glowing with mana, I saw it was only Ben.

" Any luck on your end?" He asked in a concerned tone.

" No, I've searched every end of this place. Kevin's nowhere to be seen." I said glumly.

" Don't worry Gwen, we'll find him. He's still got his plumbers badge with him. We can use that to track him."

I pulled out my badge and saw the locater icon for Kevin's badge pop up.

" That's odd. According to this, he's no longer on Galvan Prime. He went back to Earth."

I knew we had to find him fast before he could get himself into trouble on Earth and be sent on a one-way trip back to the Null Void.

The last thing I ever wanted to think about was the thought of never seeing Kevin ever again would make my heart stop and my blood run cold.

" Let's get back to Earth." I said as we boarded Rustbucket III, hoping that we could find Kevin, get him back to Azmuth, and hopefully cure him.

Kevin's POV

I flew as far as my wings could take me. Exhausted, I landed in the desert area of Los Soledad and hid inside of a cave.

I didn't mean to run away, but after seeing the terrified look on Gwen's face, I knew I had to get away from her before the monster within me could take over and try to drain Gwen of her mana.

Looking down into a puddle of water, I saw the face of the monster that haunted both mine and Gwen's dreams for weeks.

No, I would not give in to my inner demons, not again.

I decided to do what Gwen would do in this situation, I went down on my knees and began to meditate.

As I concentrated, I saw many happy memories enter my mind. Memories of my father when he was still alive, memories of Ben, Gwen, and I at Mr. Smoothy, and my most treasured memory was of when I was turned back to normal after the Omnitrix was destroyed and Gwen and I had our first kiss onboard Vilgax's ship.

Smiling at the memory, I took a deep breath and concentrated on turning back.

As the flow of positive energy flowed through me, I felt myself changing back into a human.

Looking down at my reflection in the water again, I saw my real face and not the face of Ultimate Kevin.

Hearing the sound of a jet landing, I went outside and saw Rustbucket III landing. I was relieved to see Ben and Gwen come down the ramp.

The minute Gwen saw me in my human form, she ran up to me and ended up tackling me to the ground.

" I'm so happy you're ok." She said as she gave me a tender and loving kiss. I happily kissed her back while wrapping my arms around her waist.

" I hate to intterupt you two lovebirds, but we better get back to Galvan Prime so Azmuth can fix you Kevin." Ben said.

As Gwen and I were getting up, a grenade came out of nowhere and landed in front of us. I grabbed Gwen and dove out of the way just in time as the grenade exploded.

" None of you are going anywhere! Not until we put this traitor back in the Null Void where he belongs!" A familiar voice shouted.

Looking ahead, we saw Manny, Helen, Alan, and Pierce step out of the smoke.

Pierce flashed his plumbers badge and said " Kevin Ethan Levin, by authority of the Plumbers. You're under arrest for treason. Come quietly." He said as he pulled out a pair of energy cuffs. This day had just gone from bad to worse now.I

**And that's the end of chapter three. Leave a review and I will get chapter four posted soon.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
